District 1 and 2 Police Department
The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza. Besides most characers undercover work, the D.1.2. has a significant uniformed presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight. Ranking System The KasaiHana Police Department follows a system similar to the United State's Army's Structure during the time of World War III. The system comes with a variety of ranks which are listed below. Salaries vary from person to person however, and depending on the individual, it can lead to benefits and promotions or just the opposite. Below are the enlistment ranks and the duties they have, from the bottom of the current system, to the top: * Private - Foot Patrol * Private First Class - Foot/Auto Patrol * Detective- Espionage * Sergeant - Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. * Second Lieutentant - SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" * First Lieutenant - SWAT Team Member * Captain - SWAT Team Leader * Major - SWAT Commander * Chairman - Overall Power in the KPD and Political Figure. Gear To combat growing threats, and crime in general one had to realize: crime never sleeps. In a world where technology runs rampant, anyone can get their hands on it and use for the greater good or the worser evil should they want to. In response to it all, the KPD needed more than just thin vest and standard glocks. They needed weaponry to fight back, and thanks to efforts given in the story, the New Gen KPD will have access to the following gear depending on rank, and personal preference. ''Weaponry * A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes. * The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. * The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. * The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. * The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. * All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. * Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. *This gear is optional, meaning an officer won’t have to wear it all at once, but they’ll have these aspects should they wish to use them of sorts. However it will be hard to get into criminals strongholds dressed as a full fledged cop v.v just saying. Elite. Operations. Disvison Elite. Operations. Disvison (E.O.D) is the elite secrect OP Unit within D.1.2. The disvison conducts elite operations such as conducting investigations against organized crime and and other high sake operations. The cheif of District 1 and 2 Police Department is the head of the disvison. The E.O.D is disvison with the KPD that does; as it namesakes conducts elite operations. Some operations are organized crime, high profile undercover operations, forced disapprences, sabotage, and assassination. Due the operations conducted E.O.D officers act outside the normal rule of regular police which is way a loose cannons are allowed to join, or potetinally dangersous people. Unlike other disvisons or units with the KPD, the E.O.D has it's own HQ; a two-story office building in downtown District 2. The building sports a large office area (one on each floor), a large garage, and lobby. However, the reasoning why the E.O.D. Are allowed to be above the law is simply because of the M.L.D. The Martial law duplex system The Martial law duplex Aka M.L.D. Is a system that the Detectives of the Kasaihana Detective task force uses. The Martial law Duplex Is similar to its original definition,“Military government involving the suspension of ordinary law. “ But, in Kasaihana city, there is no Army simply the massive police unit the KPD. The average police officer is only meant to do so much and with the overwhelming force of the Yakuza clans they need the extra help to actually succeeded. The Detectives in this point and time are much more than what they used to be. They are trained as soldiers similar to marine or special operative training. They are trained in many forms of powerful martial arts. Highly trained in Stamina and Driving tactics that are only trained by the best drivers that Kasaihana can offer. More than soldiers than cops the Martial law duplex wants the detective unit to be able to infiltrate the Yakuza ranks and bringing them down at all cost, and with any way possible. Death Rod Gun212.jpg The Death Rod Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Death Rod is the iconic handgun carried by enlisted E.O.D. officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Boom-Network System ( The Creator of the Boom-Network sharing its ownership withthe KPD now after they bought it out. ) in order to operate. Also, each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Death Rod is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data (Bio Information) about the person on which it is focused to the Boom-Network for calculation. When this value exceeds a certain level (indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime), the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wireless to the Boom-Network System in most circumstances. Before the gun fires, the muzzle opens up to reveal a complicated mechanism inside, part of which is used to read the suspect's criminality. When the gun does fire, it lets out a bullet the color of sky blue. The gun has three modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer. Non-Lethal Paralyzer The DR's standard mode fires energy bursts that paralyze the target with enough force to take out the bio-mass range of a 4000lb obese elephant. The gun does not need to transform for this mode. It is used to capture suspects in order to safely bring them into custody. The effect may be reduced or negated if the target is under the influence of strong stimulants. The trigger of the gun is locked by default until the onboard-scanner identifies a person in the gun's sights as having a Crime Coefficient exceeding 100 points and with the gun's grip in the hand of a registered and authorized user. This is to guarantee that there are no innocent victims and to prevent abuse. Dominator_1.png '''Lethal Eliminator' The anti-person lethal mode of the DR. When it changes to this state, the upper portion of the gun undergoes a rather elaborate transformation which includes swiveling, sliding and flipping around most parts while the gun tells its user to what mode it changes. It takes somewhere between two and four seconds. In this mode the weapon will shoot a huge burst of energy which, upon contact with the target, affects all organic and inorganic matter. Following impact on a human target, everything behind the impact is annihilated. The process takes about two seconds ( One Post charge time. ) and is quite visually violent. What remains is some of the corpse with an eighteen inch or more hole in it and a spray of fine red mist. Being shot in a limb while the gun is in this mode often leaves the target alive, albeit severely injured with said limb lost. Use of the Lethal Eliminator mode is restricted to individuals whose Crime Coefficient exceeds 300 points. ( Basically if the person has killed over 40NPC or RPC in total or more or other horrible crimes, like rape etc ) Once the DR has transformed, it will only revert to its non-lethal mode when unhanded, a few seconds after the last threat disappears one way or the other from the sensor's field of view, or when The Boom Network decides the wielder is unauthorized, insufficiently qualified, or too cloudy to use the weapon (though this typically is a person-specific lockout, until permission is regranted from HQ). Dominator_2.png ''Destroy Decomposer The DR's Anti-Material mode. This setting provides the user with a literal hand-cannon blast of three to six feet in diameter, intended to deal with armored targets like the ever-present drones, or even Cyborg units and possibly to create entry points into buildings. However, the Destroy Decomposer also works splendidly on organic material, leaving not half a trace of it behind. Dominator_3.png Notes *The size of the holes left by the DR vary greatly, even within the same "mode." One possible explanation is that it's equipped with a focus function to optimize the spread. *DR, when fully charged, can fire four shots at once. *For people living in that time, to kill with a DR is to kill under the judgement of the society; the responsibility, thus, falls onto The Boom Network. However, if an individual kills someone without the use of a Dominator, it means that the person him/herself is a killer. *DR's fire electromagnetic waves That cannot be abosrbed or converted by chi in anyway without death. *DR's cannot be disrupted via EMP or any other eletroincal disruption. Only by destryoing the boom-network Boom Network The BN ( Boom Network ) created by Claymore after catchin a similar file that had been scooping keyth out for awhile. Taking the formatting of this networking system, he copied it's grid and made it into his own for the clan. It is a powerful networking system only for the use of the Arasumaru clan. When ever someone attempts to hack it it retailates by spreading out a virus and infectes numerous technology that had attempted to hack through it allowing it to bend technical appliances to it's will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. The defense system once someone tries to hack it, or break through it works like a super virus prodcucer it can control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer. Destroying the pursuers virtual devices so that it fries out the moment it attempts to break through it. It's been noted able to take out over 300,000 hacking computers at once. All of the girls are hooked up to the BN through all of there technical devices. Meaning cellphones, watches, digital watch necklaces etc etc. The BN possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing it to compute and process information at great speeds. Processing most things within the speed of 000.1 seconds. The BN has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, It can tell the girls paths for them to take, when in a jam the BN can help them out with almost any situation within seconds. Giving them a projection that would be illuminating possible courses of action, It can basicaly foresee the best tactic for all situations. The BN can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing it to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations, with its super hack breaking tactic's there isnt a system it can't break through to gain information from. Able to find anyones background history or the such with utter and sheer ease. With the help of an operator The BN can instinctively hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. It can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. 'BN-Chip' After The Chief concinviced claymore to sell them a portion of the Boom-Network they created a chip that connects right to the networking system. Inserted into the officer the chip sends signals to the brain at the speed of a incredibly fast interent connection. There boom-network is based off criminal indentification and the connection with the Death Rod pistols allowing for grand usage. One with the chip is able to see one's criminal records and there background. From there age, certain memebers of there families, gang affilation whatever the boom-network can pick up. Able to read ones bio-mass count. Biomass is the biological material that makes up a living organism. So when one takes human life, little do they know it but there body collects a bit of that persons bio-mass putting a layer of red around there body when using the BN-chip. To a KPD officer using it, when they look at somone, they will read a number count over someone once they ask the BN-chip to give them a reading of the target, the target will also glow red, which if there extremly bright it means the kill count is fairly high and is more than likely a large threat. It can even read peoples heart-rates, and can control addernaline levels within the body, allowing the users to push there bodies to there very limit to catch there culprit. If the BN-Chip doesnt reads someone as a threat then the Death Rod gun WILL NOT, fire. It cannot be used on pety theives, kidnappers, and crooks. Only threatning killers, however it can allow the gun to stun minor criminals. The core to the District 1 and 2 KPD boom-netowrk is located in the deepest sub-basement of there Tower. Destroying this core would eliminate all use-age of the Death Rod guns. Cheif of police - Brownie Lockmen- " Hey Kid..." flcl_amarao0056.jpg flcl_amarao0066.jpg tumblr_lyq4vdkJPi1qed2bo.jpg tumblr_mdjj7dz9Ky1rnlpwno1_500.gif Profile Cheif Brownie Lockmen worked for the CIA at one point in his life before he was fired for being caught with a prostitute. He had Yakuza ties in his family and once he was fired and he returned home, he was thrown in the enslavement camps. He didnt even bother to escape when he had the training to do so. Little is known about his background however. '''Personality'' Brownie can sometimes come off as an omniscient character, giving background information as well as making fairly accurate predictions about people characters, and if it's on there bio then he just knows. Due to what he calls " Master Metagame perk. " . However, subsequent events would show him as extremely weak and very limited in foresight, though he seems to grasp what is happening better than almost all the other characters. He has a love for sickeningly sweet candy and drinks (which he claims will help people's brains back to normal), and hates spicy, sour, and pulpy foods — however. Appearance Brownie wears fake eyebrows made of nori, which he believes serve the dual purpose of protecting him from his insecruties and making him look macho. He has blue eyes and his hair is red, though his frequent trips to the hair salon suggests this may not be its natural color. He always wears a black suit and tie, often paired with a green trenchcoat and pair of sunglasses with yellow lenses. Abilities/perks Powers *Unique Physiology' :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Speed' :*'Enhanced Intellect' :*'Accelerated Healing' Abilities *'Demolitions: Brownie is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. *Firearms: Brownie is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Not only is he a skilled marksmen but he is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Brownie is a soldier at heart, when his brain was enhanced one of the sections it allowed Brownie to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit. *Hunting: Brownie hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. *Military Protocol: A soldier in the US Army. Brownie has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia and Russia. *Swordsmanship: One of Brownies favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. *Tactical Analysis''': A section of Brownies brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Brownie unaware. *Meta-game : The Ability that allows him to know all the information he needs to know about you. As long as it's on your bio XD flcl20.gif Category:New Gen KPD Category:KPD Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Directory Category:D.1.2.